Moving On
by TriforceandSheikahArts
Summary: Charlie, tired of Bella's constant moping, decides to send her off to Sweet Valley, California, hoping that the bright sun and her favourites twin cousins, Jessica and Elizabeth Wakefield, will be the wake up call Bella needs to return to her former self. (Sweet Valley High/Twilight Crossover).
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****_ – _**Sweet Valley High (SVH) is property of Francine Pascal, and the Twilight Series is property of Stephenie Meyer. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either SVH and/or The Twilight Series. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Moving On**

**Prologue**

* * *

Bella huffed in her seat. She leaned as far back into the airplane seat as possible, and shut her eyes, attempting to drown out the sounds of the crying infant three seats behind her, and the man snoring to her left.

_I can't believe I've actually left Forks_, she thought, frowning. _Charlie really sent me away…_

Four weeks after she began her regime of sitting in her room mourning the loss of her boyfriend and his family, Charlie came into her room one evening, a suitcase in hand accompanied by a tired, weary expression. Bella barely glanced his way as he dropped the suitcase on her bed and marched to her closet, opening the identical set of twin doors and snatching an odd assortment of clothes into his arms.

He then dumped them on top of the suitcase and said, _"Bells, I can't take it anymore. All you do is sit and mope. You go to school and then come home. You don't spend any time with your friends, and just sit up here rotting away…" _ She vaguely remembered his bloodshot eyes—those eyes that looked to be faintly lined with tears.

_"You're no longer yourself, Bella. You're no longer the girl you were before you came to Forks… I miss that girl; I miss my daughter, and I want her back."_

As it would seem, Charlie and Renee had been talking behind her back. Both agreed that Forks was no longer a sustainable environment for Bella to be living; given her current actions. The two were at a standstill, however, of where to send their daughter. Originally, Renee had suggested that Bella could return to live with her and Phil, but Charlie shot that suggestion down the moment it came up. Remembering the reasons why Bella came to live with him initially, Charlie knew that if Bella were to return home to her mother, it would only end in cacophony.

Days passed and turned into weeks, and the two were still nowhere near agreement. Charlie was almost ready to call off the plans, when suddenly a phone call came. It turned out to be his sister, Alice Wakefield. There and then, Charlie knew exactly where to send Bella.

_"Bells, you're leaving Forks. I already talked it over with your mother, and we both agree that a… change of scenery is exactly what you need. So, from now on, you'll be living with your aunt Alice in Sweet Valley, California."_

Fast-forward two days into the present, and Bella was standing in Port-Angeles' airport, glowering at Charlie all the way until the terminal. Charlie offered her a one armed hug, and waved her off, yelling, _"Bells, it's for the best."_

"Best my foot," she grumbled under her breath, one eye opened.

* * *

Alice Wakefield stood calmly in the crowded airport of Sweet Valley, California, waiting for the plane from Washington to arrive. She glanced down to her wristwatch and exhaled a small sigh; it was half past one. She knew for a fact that her daughters were still in school, and her husband at work. She smiled at the thought. She knew that she should be at work too, but she took the day off, knowing that she had to be here to pick up her niece, Isabella Swan.

Alice absentmindedly brushed a single strand of blonde hair behind her ear and looked up. She began to scan the crowds, hoping to catch sight of her niece. Her older brother, Charlie Swan, had warned her about Bella's current… condition, and told her to be prepared for the worst.

_"I'm serious, Alice. She's a wreck… I don't know what to do with her, or how to handle her."_

Alice had assured Charlie that she would be able to handle whatever Bella threw her way. After all, she had two _twin_ daughters—one who especially dated quite a few boys, thus resulting with many break-ups. Alice did not consider herself an expert on teenagers, but felt that she was far more equipped than the average parent would be with such dilemmas.

She chuckled at the thought. "Now announcing the flight arrival of Port Angeles, Washington, to Sweet Valley, California," a feminine voice spoke over the intercom. Alice perked up, knowing that any minute Bella would arrive.

* * *

Bella exited from the plane, paying no attention to the flight attendants. She merely wanted to leave the airport as quickly as possible. Moving through the hefty crowds, she easily retrieved her bags and casually slung them over her shoulders. Looking around, she immediately noticed a striking blonde woman waiting waving in her direction.

"Aunt Alice," she said and dropped her bags to the ground, "it's good to see you." Alice pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too, Bella." She withdrew from the hug and took a moment to survey her niece. "My… you look… nice." That was an understatement at best, for Bella looked… well, she looked horrible. Her skin was far too pale, her eyes had no sparkle and life to them, and she looked to be a few pounds underweight. Alice suppressed the urge to articulate herself as she noticed how loosely Bella's clothes hung around her body.

_Charlie wasn't kidding,_ she realized, horror-stricken. _Bella really isn't herself_.

"Thanks… you look nice too." Bella struggled to compliment her aunt. For reasons unknown to Alice, Bella's frown she currently sported seemed to increase by a tenfold at the mention of her name. Alice was somewhat taken back and attempted to shrug off the frown by helping Bella with her bags. The two conversed quietly as they exited from the airport and into the parking lot.

Bella placed the bags into the trunk and Alice slammed the lid. They both entered the vehicle and Alice watched Bella buckle her seatbelt before exiting the parking lot.

"So, how have you been?" Alice drummed her fingers against the steering wheel, turning onto a major intersection.

Bella pursed her lips together and replied, "Fine."

"That's good." Alice forced herself to concentrate on the road more than usual. She couldn't bear to look at Bella's pained expressions for another second without feeling her stomach churn in sadness. She just couldn't handle seeing Bella in such a state.

_To think, a boy could do so much damage._ She was more than aware of Bella's relationship with Edward Cullen—Charlie had told her everything she needed to know. Apparently, Edward's father—who was a doctor—had gotten a new job in Florida (1). It was the reason why Edward and his family had to move from Forks in such a hurry. But, rather than telling Bella the news straightforwardly—like any normal boy would have done!—Edward, instead, decided to bring Bella out into the woods, and tell him that his family were moving. There he broke up with Bella, and suddenly left. Bella remained in the woods for hours, unable to move. If it weren't for a family friend finding her hours later, Bella might have caught a serious illness.

Alice gripped the steering wheel tighter. _That boy is scum! _She agreed with her brother, that Edward Cullen truly was a monster. He had no right to drag Bella out into the woods and break her heart in such a place. He should have just been straightforward with her. _If he were straightforward, then she probably wouldn't have ended up like this. _Alice bit her bottom lip.

_Poor Bella,_ she suppressed a sigh. _I can only hope that she'll be able to get out of her rut… Hopefully, the twins will be of help…_

* * *

(1) I changed it from California, to Florida—where the Cullen's claimed Carlisle got his new job.

Well, that was the beginning. What do you think? I've been debating about whether or not to write this story and just decided to anyway. It has been on my mind for a while now, and I just had to sit down and write it. Anyhow, I have a little question for you all: Who would you like to see Bella paired with? I was thinking of maybe Ken Matthews, Aaron Dallas… maybe even Winston Egbert. If you've got any suggestions, please feel free to mention it. However, I must state right now that this will NOT be an Edward/Bella story. Bella will end up with someone from the SVH books. :3

Thanks for reading. If I get two reviews from this first chapter tonight, I'll post up the second chapter tonight.

-TFSA


	2. Chapter 1

**Moving On**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Ten minutes felt like an eternity to Bella, as she watched houses upon houses pass by through the tinted car window. She tried to keep count of how many people she saw walking through the streets exercising or socializing, but lost count after the second dozen. Indubitably, she exhaled silently, wishing she were back home in the rainy town of Forks, Washington, rather than thousands of miles away in Sweet Valley, California.

_ This is the last place the Cullens would ever be_, she thought sadly; _because sun and vampires don't mix_. She bit her bottom lip, sucking on it while trying to suppress the urge to cry. _I will not allow myself to cry in front of Aunt Alice…_ Just hearing that name caused her heart to falter. _Alice_—a flash of the jubilant, shopaholic pixy came to mind. Bella shut her eyes and sighed, recalling the fun and… not so fun times she had with Alice Cullen.

"I miss them just so much," she mumbled to herself, unaware of the single tear that streamed down her cheek.

"You miss who, Bella?" Alice asked causing the young girl to snap back to reality. Bella jumped in her seat and looked towards her aunt, who watched her with attentive eyes.

She shifted in her seat. "Um, no one," she replied and fiddled with her sweaty palms.

Alice pursed her lips together. "We're home," she said and turned off the car. Bella blinked, surprised, but removed her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. Slowly, she made her way for the trunk and observed her new surroundings. She vaguely recalled visiting her cousins when she was younger, but didn't remember much of the topography of their neighbourhood.

From what she could see, however, everything looked… well, it all looked the same. Most of the homes on the streets were lovely split-level homes with new roofs and stucco. The lawns were mostly healthy shades of green, and various floras flourished as far as the eyes could see. Eyebrows raised, Bella opened the lid of the trunk and withdrew her bags. She shut the trunk with a bang and slowly marched up the semi-long driveway.

She was just about to pass by her aunt when she said, "Bella, your parents have a little surprise for you." Bella stopped in her tracks. Alice smiled and pointed towards the other car in the lot. It was a black convertible. Bella nearly dropped her bags.

"Are you serious?" She gaped and moved towards the car, beginning to study it.

"Your father, mother, and her new husband Phil chipped in for it," Alice informed her, reaching inside her pocket. "They felt that moving to a new place would be hard enough without having a constant method of transportation on hand." She pulled out a set of car keys. "Here. They belong to you."

Bella, who was busy examining the interior of the car, turned around and pocketed the keys. "The bus would have been fine to take," she said to herself. "Mom didn't need to splurge and buy me a whole car."

Alice suppressed the urge to laugh. "You can tell your mother that if you want." She started to walk towards the house. "But remember, your dad, Phil and her bought it together. Anyhow, you can come back to the car in a few minutes. Right now, I want to you to put your suitcases in your bedroom." Reluctantly, Bella moved away from the car and followed her aunt inside the house. They removed their shoes by the door and slid past a well-furnished living and dining room.

"The guest room will be your bedroom." Alice said as they walked up the wooden staircase. "It has its own bathroom, so you won't need to share with the twins."

"That's great…" Bella chirped, trying to sound cheerful.

"And here we are." Alice stopped in front of a white door and twisted the handle. "I hope you like it." Bella poked her head in and looked around the room. It was spacious enough with crème coloured walls and hardwood floors mostly covered by a large beige rug. Off to the right was a double bed with clean mocha coloured bed sheets. Across the way was a desk, a bookcase and a dresser. There was a set of matching doors towards the east side of the room, and Bella assumed one led the bathroom, and the other a closet.

"I'll let you get settled," Alice said, already beginning to make her way downstairs. "If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen." Bella thanked her and watched her walk away. She listened to the sound of her footsteps retreating down the hallway, and then entered the room, shutting the door behind her. She dropped her stuff onto the ground and moved towards the bed, where she collapsed onto it, and began to cry.

* * *

Bella woke up a little while later. Dishevelled, she glanced around, her vision blurry. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and glanced towards the clock; it was a little past one. "I slept for over an hour," she thought and stretched her stiff muscles. Walking towards her discarded suitcases, she decided to unpack her few items. "Like I have much of a choice," she hissed.

For the next twenty minutes, Bella spent her time putting her few clothes in the closet and dresser. She set up her old laptop on the desk, and arranged the few books and trinkets she bought with on the shelf. It less than thirty minutes, she was finished and bored.

_What to do now? _She didn't feel like staying in her room. It was too bright and cheerful for her liking. Even with the curtains drawn, she knew that sunlight would still manage to seep through.

"Bella? Can you come here for a minute?" Alice called from downstairs. Bella filed her way out of the room and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw her aunt in the process of stuffing papers into a briefcase and walking vivaciously around the room, her black heels clacking against the tile floor.

"Yes?" Bella managed to choke out.

Alice looked her way, her briefcase in hand. "Bella, I'm sorry, but I need to head down to the office. A client has come in, and requests to look over the designs for her home." Aunt Alice was an interior designer. From what Bella knew, she just recently began to run her own business. "I had planned to spend all of today at home, but this client is very important and I—"

"It's fine." Bella protested, holding a hand in the air. "You can go."

Alice eyed her wearily. Bella didn't look any better than when she had fetched her from the airport two hours ago. "Are you sure?" She asked, hesitant. She didn't like the idea of leaving Bella alone for so long, even though she knew the twins would be home in a matter of hours from school.

"For sure," Bella mumbled. She tried her best to sound upbeat and cheerful, but knew she was failing. The look on her aunt's face was more than an obvious sign. "I'm serious." She tried again, crossing her arms over her chest. "You have a job to do. You should—no, you need to go and work. If you have a client waiting for you, then go see them… I'll still be here when you get back."

Alice frowned, worry lines forming. "If you need to reach me, I have my cell phone on hand. The number is found on the list stuck to the side of the refrigerator." She was making her way to the side exit of the home. "I'm sorry about this, Bella. I'll see you and the twins later-on tonight." She waved one last time before rushing to the door, disappearing from sight.

Bella moved towards the window and saw her shuffle her way into the car, her suitcase tossed into the front passenger seat. While she watched her aunt back out from the driveway, her eyes wandered towards the remaining car that sat in the driveway—her new car.

"… I might as well look at it," she thought, reaching for her keys. "I have nothing better to do." Bella chose to exit from the home the same way her aunt did. She vaguely noticed the lavish swimming pool and patio furniture outside in the backyard. The way the water glimmered as the sun's rays hit it caused her to stop in her tracks. For a moment, she actually considered jumping into the chlorinated water—fully clothed—but decided against it.

"I should just go for a drive or something." With no set destination or plan, Bella continued her walk to the car and unlocked it. Sliding into the driver's seat, she shoved the keys in the ignition, a bit depressed by how easily the car started. "I was kind of hoping there'd be more noise," she groaned to herself, missing her beat-up red truck. At a snail's pace, she buckled her seatbelt, adjusted her mirrors and rolled down a few windows. Not in the mood for the convertible down, she settled for leaving it closed. Then, she backed out of the driveway.

* * *

Bella had no destination in mind. Heck, she didn't even know how to get back to her aunt's house. She only vaguely paid attention to the street signs and some kinds of landmarks she might need to remember.

_If I need any help, I can just ask someone_, she told herself, deciding to park in a random parking lot. Already bored of driving, Bella clambered her way out of the car and saw that she had parked in a beach parking lot. She groaned aloud and banged her head against the car roof a few times. "The beach is the last place I want to be," she mourned.

"Why would you say that?"

"Huh?" Bella turned around and locked eyes with a boy. He looked to be around her age, with his shaggy dark blonde hair and brown eyes. "Um, who are you?" She croaked, tempted to get back inside the car and drive away.

"Aaron Dallas," he greeted with a smile. "And you?"

Bella shrugged, uncomfortable. "B-Bella Swan," she stuttered, feeling her cheeks heating up.

"Bella Swan?" The boy looked puzzled. "By any chance, are you related to Jessica and Elizabeth Wakefield?" Bella looked up, surprised. The boy laughed and explained. "I'm a friend of theirs from school. Elizabeth was mentioning that you would be coming down for a while to stay with them…" He trailed off.

"Ah." She pursed her lips together. "Makes sense…" It was then silent between the duo. Neither one said a word. Bella stuffed her hands in her pockets and gazed down towards the ground. Aaron rubbed the back of his neck and looked out towards the water.

"If you want, would you like to go for a walk?" He offered.

Bella shrugged, "Why not. I've got nothing else to do."

* * *

**Author's Note** - This chapter was a bit boring, but it will get better. Next chapter, the twins come in. ;) I'd still like to hear who you would like to see Bella paired with. So far, the pairings suggested are: Bella x Bruce Patman. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to mention it.


End file.
